Maybe This Time
by CallTheWindaThief
Summary: Quinn Fabray is ready to make this her best year ever. But when a mysterious exchange student shows up, she soon finds out that her fool proof plans for a normal year might not be as perfect as she anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is compliant with the first two seasons. Since all we have of the third season as of now is promos and pictures of Quinn with pink hair, I cannot say that this is compliant with that. In fact, it probably won't be considering Draco Malfoy appears at McKinley here. Use your common sense. Compliant with all 7 Harry Potter books. Not compliant with the epilogue. None of these characters are my own. I am obviously not RIB or JKR. This is also very _OBVIOUSLY_ an AU as the war in Harry Potter ended in the nineties...Common sense once more, kiddos. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. (: xo.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was used to the stares - honestly, she walked around owning this school for so long that things seemed a little bit off when people <em>weren't<em> watching her every move. Admittedly, Glee was a bit of a killer when it came to her reputation, but even then, it didn't change the fact that she was pretty. And being pretty _always_ got you a lot of stares, no matter who you were or what your social standing. Add in the fact that she was captain of the Cheerios, the ex-girlfriend of three of the hottest guys to ever reach McKinley, _and_ the fact that she just got a smoking hot new hair cut? And it was no wonder that the crowd in the McKinley halls seemed to stop in its tracks to stare at her when she burst through the doors on the first day of school, accenting her dramatic entrance with a lift of her chin and a sway of her hips. These past few years since the stupid _Glee club_ had been interfering with her life didn't mean anything. It was senior year. And Quinn Fabray was going to completely _own_ senior year.

She had a fool proof plan, too. _Fool proof_. And by that, she meant that she was going to make herself _fool_ proof. She had no time to deal with the Lima losers she saw every day - Finn, Puck, even Artie, who had taken to making eyes at her from across the room during Glee Club (_gross_). She couldn't be bothered by Rachel Berry, either, who had been nothing but a thorn in her side since day one. Even Schuester's obvious favoritism wasn't going to get her down, even if she happened to notice a very frantic Kurt straightening the cardigan of one very gay Blaine Anderson as she walked down the hall toward her locker, something that guaranteed that she'd be doing more background dancing and vocals than usual. No, none of these things was going to bring her down because she was _Quinn Fabray_, damn it, and she was sick and tired of being ashamed of that. She was captain of the Cheerios, the head bitch in charge, and no annoying diva or gay attention seeker or bad boyfriend was going to change that this year. She would not be shaken. She was a rock. She would graduate top of her class; she would be prom queen. She would take the Cheerios _and_ Glee to Nationals and they were going to _win._ And no one in the world was going to take that from her.

At least, that was the plan.

And if the stares, cat calls, and wolf whistles that she got as she made her way to her locker were any indication, she was already half-way to where she wanted to be. If anyone remembered the Lucy Quinn Fabray scandal of the year before, they certainly forgot about it now (or thought that Zizes was just very, very good with Photoshop). Because there was no way anyone passing by in the hall could think of _this_ Quinn Fabray as anything but the gorgeous head girl she'd always been. Even Finn, who had that annoying big-mouthed diva clinging to him like she was afraid he'd run away, stopped talking mid-sentence, jaw slightly open as he watched his ex walk past. Yeah - Quinn Fabray was back. Back and better than ever. And she basked in the stares that she knew she got as she turned to open her locker, girls focused on her gorgeous hair and guys focused on her gorgeous ass. This school year was hers. A slam on a locker next to her, however, broke her out of her thoughts of a better year.

"Oh you've got to be bloody _kidding_ me."

Quinn glanced curiously to her right when an accented voice (_British_, she noted, pleased) reached her ears. Another slam on the metal lockers sent even her locker door shaking, and she snickered as she tried to see what unlucky kid was having trouble with a simple _lock_. An attractive blond with a rather pointed nose and light silver eyes was glaring at the locker three down from her own, face red with frustration as he tried once more to get the combination right. When he failed yet again, he let out a frustrated groan. A few passing people snickered and pointed, and Quinn frowned. She knew what that was like - being laughed at. It happened to her a lot her sophomore year, when Puckerman...well when Puckerman was being Puckerman. And unsympathetic as Quinn Fabray was, she was going to get nowhere this year if she didn't at least try to charm the new kids. With that in mind, she stuffed some of her extra things into her locker, shut it, and walked over to the boy, a small smile on her lips.

"Having a little trouble?"

The blond looked up from his lock, giving Quinn a surprised look before sliding into a slight glare. "I'm _fine_." His cold tone was obviously meant as a dismissal; Quinn however, wasn't about to walk away. She straightened her posture and said with a smirk, "Well you could have fooled me. Or do you often walk around punching lockers in their hypothetical faces?"

The boy stared at her before rolling his eyes. "It's just a lock. I can handle it."

Quinn just leaned against the locker next to his, staring up at him with a smile on her face that she hoped was just screaming 'I am not your enemy so stop being a dick you British piece of shit'. Only in nicer terms. "Foreign exchange?"

The boy looked pointedly away from her, trying the lock again. "Pardon?"

"Are you a foreign exchange student? I mean, I just assumed considering...the accent. And your inability to open a lock."

"We have locks in England."

"Oh, so you just naturally suck at opening them?"

The boy glared once more after he failed to open his locker for the third time. "Do you always harass foreign exchange students, then, or is it just me?"

"Just you." He stared blankly back. "You should feel special. It's not every day you earn a conversation with Quinn Fabray."

"Look, I'm sure you are a very special lady-" his tone suggested sarcasm, and Quinn tried not to be offended, "- but unless you can help me open this bloody thing, I really honestly just want you to go away." He then lifted the paper containing his locker number and combination once more and tried again. Quinn rolled her eyes when she realized he wasn't even turning it in the right direction.

"Give me that." She snatched the paper from his hand, causing the boy to immediately bristle, but he did stare at her hand as she worked the lock as if memorizing her movements. When she turned the lock to the right to land on the final number (4), the blond boy raised his eyebrows when she simply opened his locker as if it was something elementary. She pressed the paper to the boy's chest until he grabbed hold of it and said in a tone that she would admit was slightly condescending, "Are you _always_ this hopeless?"

"Are you always this rude?" Quinn cocked an eyebrow and the boy smirked. "I see." Then he turned back to his locker, putting some books (_where_ in the world did he get books already?) in and rearranging them. Again, Quinn felt as though she was being dismissed. Annoyed, she pulled on the boy's shoulder until he was at least semi-facing her.

"I was _trying_ to talk to you," she said and the boy stared at her as though annoyed. "I just helped you out. The least you could do is say 'thank you' or at least tell me your name."

The boy surveyed her face as if analyzing her and trying to see if she was worthy or not. The idea annoyed Quinn but she didn't say anything; she was sure that the look he was giving her appeared on her face more times a day than she would like to admit and whether she was comfortable or not, she had long since learned that Karma was a bitch. Finally, though, his body seemed to relax and he extended a hand toward her. "I'm Drake." He frowned as though saying that upset him, and Quinn knew that she'd won. Trying not to smirk, she shook his hand.

"Quinn. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure it is." Then he pulled his hand back, closed his locker, and turned and walked away. Quinn raised her eyebrows (the _nerve_ of some people) and then turned and headed in the direction of Mr. Schue's room, smiling when she ran into Santana on the way. She was not going to let that kid bother her - nope, not this year. Not in the year of Quinn Fabray. So instead of ranting to Santana about the nerve of certain blond haired freaks like she typically did, she just gave her friend a smile and began chatting animatedly with her as they walked into their first Spanish class together. She was not going to let this Drake kid bother her. She absolutely, one hundred percent _refused_.

"I mean I was just trying to be _helpful_." Or maybe not. "Honestly, S, you should have seen the look on his face when he walked away. Like he thought he was just _so_ cool because he's from England."

Santana shook her head. "That's just the way guys are, Q," she said. "If he's hot, he's cocky. Probably doesn't help that he has that accent and every girl is going to be bowing to his cock because of it."

Quinn snorted. "He's not even _that_ good looking," she said quietly, tapping her fingers on her desk. "I mean his face is kind of pointed. Like some sort of rat or..." She waved her hand around trying to think of a better word. "Or a ferret even."

Santana snickered loudly and Mr. Schuester looked up from his desk. "Santana, Quinn. Quiet."

The two girls just exchanged looks before Santana mouthed, "We'll talk later," and turned back to her worksheet on conjugating verbs. Quinn however, couldn't focus and took to doodling a small picture of a ferret in her notebook with a speech bubble coming from it that said, "I have an English accent; bow to my cock." When Santana saw it, she laughed so hard that she had to go into the hallway for a full ten minutes before she was able to calm down.

* * *

><p>"Ferret alert, Q. And look - he's found Berry."<p>

Quinn looked up from her lunch (a miniscule salad along with her water bottle, a few grapes, and an apple) to follow Santana's pointing finger and sure enough, she saw exactly what her friend said. Rachel Berry talking animatedly to a wide-eyed Drake, who looked just the right amount of shocked, annoyed, and uncomfortable for Quinn to know that it was his first time talking to the brunette diva. She laughed at his misfortune and took a small bite of salad. "Poor kid. I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't such a-shit, what's he walking over here for?"

Brittany, who had just joined them moments before, finally turned to look at the boy who was now - sure enough - making his way toward the table where the three Cheerios sat. "He looks like my aunt's baby rabbit," she commented. "I wonder if his hair is as furry as it looks." Quinn choked on her lettuce at the comment and Santana was still patting her on the back soothingly when Drake finally reached their table, Rachel Berry in tow. He look one look at the three girls and raised a curious brow but didn't say anything.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said excitedly. "I don't know if you know, but this is Drake-"

"We've met," Quinn interrupted, and she saw the corner of the boy's mouth turn up before he dropped back into his normal blank expression.

"Oh, good, then this makes things less awkward. I was just talking to him about joining the Glee Club, something he adamantly refused to do at first, and then I noticed that he was staring in this particular direction and then I noticed you three sitting here and I figured that if _I_ couldn't convince him-"

"Then he might be convinced by people who are actually attractive and capable of communicating with other human beings?" Rachel looked rather downtrodden at Santana's words, but nodded nonetheless. "Well sorry to burst your bubble, _Berry_, but with Kurt's little boyfriend coming in we're going to be fighting for solos as it is. Why would we want ferret face to join?" Quinn glanced at her and smiled very slightly before looking back at Rachel.

"Because, Santana, the more people we have, the more we are able to do with choreography as well as different harmonies as with the guys we have a definite separation of-"

"Ah, ah," Quinn said, raising a hand. "Don't care. Drake, are you even _interested_ in singing at all?" The blond shook his head and Quinn gave Rachel a rather condescending smile. "See, Berry? Your attempts at trying to recruit more people to sway behind you in the background staring at you with mock adoration while you belt out a song that quite frankly isn't meant for your voice has once again failed. Now _stop_ harassing the poor kid and please - let me eat my lunch." She gestured toward her salad, which Rachel seemed startled to see, as if eating in the lunch room was a completely foreign idea when there was business to be dealt with.

"But Quinn, you don't understand-"

But Quinn just raised her hand again, stopping Rachel mid-sentence, and then continued to eat her salad while Santana and Brittany exchanged smiles. Everyone loved a sassy Quinn Fabray, after all.

"Quinn." The head Cheerio glared openly at the annoying brunette who still hadn't left, but allowed for Rachel to keep talking. "You don't seem to understand. Draco can really sing-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," Santana interrupted, holding both her hands up in front of her as if Rachel was bearing down on them and she wanted to push her away. "_Draco_? Did you honestly just say that ferret face over here is named _Draco_?"

Drake blushed and Rachel nodded. "Yes, Santana, hence where the shortened version of his name 'Drake' came from. Now as I was saying-"

"No, Berry, shut up. Kid, your name is _Draco?_ Seriously?"

Quinn saw his cheeks turn red and nudged her friend with her shoulder. "S, I think we've established that."

"But Q, come on! We have fucking _Harry Potter shit_ going down right in front of us. What's your last name? Is it Malfoy?" Drake's silence was enough for her and Santana nearly doubled over in laughter. "_Is it really?_ My God that's really fucking rich. We have a real wizard here in our midst." Drake's eyes widened and Quinn thought for a moment that he looked absolutely terrified. She nudged her friend again, this time harder.

"Santana..."

"What? Oh, Q, seriously? I'm just having a little fun. After all, how many Draco Malfoy's could _really_ exist in the world? And he's British, too!"

"How do you guys even know...a-about Harry Potter, I mean." Drake's question was so out of left field that Quinn couldn't help but laugh along with her friends.

"Is that a legit question or are you just being stupid again?" His blank expression said enough. "Honestly, Drake, _everyone_ knows about Harry Potter. It's only like, the most popular book series in the world."

Draco just stared back at them blankly, looking almost confused, and then Berry stupidly blurted out, "Oh my God, Draco, do they not have Harry Potter in your country?"

This made everyone, even Brittany, stare at Rachel with incredulous looks on their faces. Then Drake finally said, "Of course we have Harry Potter in England. It all _happened_ in England. I just...I hadn't known that it had branched this far."

"How?" Quinn asked bluntly. "Do you not have Internet or something?"

"Internet?"

"Dear Lord, you really _are_ hopeless all the time," Quinn responded, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Seriously, what are you, a Martian?"

"A Malfoy, actually."

Quinn shook her head. "Whatever. Anyway, Rachel, what were you saying?"

Happy to have the focus back on her (the brunette was beginning to pout) Rachel spouted off at breakneck speed. "I was just _saying_ before I was so rude interrupted that I actually heard Draco sing and he is quite fantastic - not nearly on the level as Blaine or myself or even Finn by any means, but he's not terrible and he's at least better than Mike Chang. I just figured he could help carry harmonies or now that Sam has left us, he could carry some of the tunes that he used to excel at. I think they sound rather similar really, so maybe we could pair you two up with a duet like we did before because that worked out really well and then you wouldn't have to be fighting, you'd be getting a part and we _really_ need members, Quinn, if we ever want to get New Directions off the bottom of the social totem pole."

"And how is it that in the five minutes it took you to hunt him down in the lunch room, you heard him sing?" Quinn asked, rather surprised to hear this information.

"I passed by the choir room. Apparently he had to take an elective and so they stuck him in there, so I heard him singing when they were trying to figure out which section to put him in and I automatically thought of New Directions. His voice is quite lovely. It was why I tried to track him down in the first place."

"Has anyone ever told you what a world class creep you are?" Rachel seemed rather hurt by this and Quinn sighed. "If I tell you that I'll sit him down and at least talk about an audition will you go away? It's sort of embarrassing to be seen with you and you're really ruining my appetite."

The promise of someone actually talking to Draco, though, seemed to appeal to Rachel's better nature and the tiny brunette scampered off, but not before hugging Quinn tightly and muttering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" into her hair. Quinn just grimaced and then pulled out the chair next to her. "Drake. Take a seat."

He did. Santana and Brittany immediately went into survey mode, eyes narrowed as they analyzed every feature of the boy. Quinn, who had seen enough when they first met at his locker, simply gave him a smile. "So Draco," she said, but she was interrupted before she could go any further.

"Please call me Drake. It's...It's what I go by. That Rachel girl just went all psycho on my personal file and found out my real name but please. Drake."

Well at least he said please. "Fine. Drake. Rachel says you can sing. And while Glee Club isn't something that sounds very spectacular, I have to say that it is probably one of the best parts of my day." She paused before adding, "Besides, no one in the choir can really sing and it's very annoying to be around tone deaf munchkins all day long. If you want a _real_ elective with talented people, Glee is your best shot."

"It just all sounds rather...gay."

"And so does your accent," Santana interjected, "but you're not dropping that now are you?"

"I think it sounds sexy," Brittany cut in. "Are all ferrets British?"

Draco turned red at this statement and opened his mouth to retort but Quinn cut in before he could offend anyone. Saying something rude to Brittany was a sure way to piss off Santana, and Quinn was not ready to deal with _that_ drama on the first day back. "Look, hotshot," she said, "all we're saying is, at least come and audition to get Rachel off our backs. If you don't like it, you can always leave. No one's ever been forced to be in Glee before."

"Besides, with a name like Draco Malfoy you're going to need all the friends you can get," Santana smirked.

Drake paused, seemed to consider his options, and then said quietly, "If I audition, it doesn't mean I have to _like_ that Rachel girl, right?"

Quinn laughed. "Oh, sweetie," she said, "trust me. It doesn't. Just let me, S, and B take care of you."

The two other girls then moved in closer to him, and though Drake definitely looked uncertain at first, he managed to give them a smile, something that Quinn noticed certainly helped his pointed features soften. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, having this kid around.

To the very least, at competitions they could have him talk so every female judge creamed their panties and automatically gave them first for it. Quinn smiled. It was nice to remain positive.


	2. Chapter 2

He had trusted him. That was probably his first mistake. Draco had actually _trusted_ Potter to help him, to get him out of the mess that was his life after the war back in England. He had honestly sat and there believed that Harry would be able to come up with a logical, fool proof plan to keep him out of harm's way after it was all over and Draco had played his part. He honestly believed that Harry wanted to repay him for what his mother did. But what did Harry end up doing? He sent him off to bloody Muggle America to attend the final year of a Muggle high school since _apparently_ an education at Hogwarts didn't mean a thing in what Potter referred to as "the real world". Great. Just perfect. This was _exactly_ what he needed after completely losing everything that had ever been important to him. More school. And a school filled with _Muggles_ at that. Needless to say, Draco wasn't expecting anything good to come out of his stay in Lima, Ohio, and he just wanted to get in and out of that school as quickly as possible until he could rebuild his home wherever the Hell he wanted. Preferably some place far, far away from Muggles.

It didn't help that Harry kept making changes in his life either. Like his name, for example. Instead of going by the dignified name that the Malfoy family had given to him, he now had to go by 'Drake', which was a name that was apparently common in Muggle society. _Common_! And he had also been advised not to let anyone know his last name unless absolutely necessary. Which was something easier said than done when all you've done your entire life is depend on your last name to let people know who you are. And then not to mention the bloody Muggle _arts_ Harry had him doing like theater and choir and _painting_. It was all so dreadfully dull and done painfully slow without magic that Draco honestly didn't understand how non-magic folk did it. He really didn't.

So far the only good thing to come out of moving to Muggle America was the fact that it meant he wasn't rotting in a cell in Azkaban. But as he was steered down the hall by the haughty blond who called herself Quinn Fabray, he found himself thinking that maybe a cell in Azkaban wasn't so bad. At least it was a _wizard_ jail.

"And this is where we'll have your audition," Quinn was saying, patting his arm and gesturing into the choir room, a place he was already well acquainted with thanks to Potter. He wrinkled his nose in slight distaste - especially since the bloody girl wouldn't _let go_ of his arm - and put his hands in the pocket of the denim pants that Harry had bought for him.

"And what exactly am I supposed to audition with?"

Quinn shrugged. "How about your favorite song?" she suggested. "I mean, most people go with pop songs but you could do gospel if you're religious or Broadway if you're really brave...Though if you want to avoid Rachel as much as everyone else, I suggest staying as unfamiliar with Broadway as possible."

"Already got that covered," Draco commented lowly. "I'm not even sure what a Broadway is." However, he feared this was the wrong thing to say. Quinn was now staring at him curiously, the same way she had when he asked how they knew about Harry Potter or when he said he was a Malfoy and not a Martian. He fell silent, not wanting to raise suspicions more than he had to, though he was still dying to know what the Hell a _pop_ song was.

"The place in England where you come from," Quinn said slowly, "is it very...rural? I mean I'm sure there has to be farms and stuff in England but I don't take you as the farming type."

Draco again wrinkled his nose in distaste. A farmer! He was a pureblood wizard from two of the oldest wizarding families in the world. Not some bloody _farmer_. "My family just isn't very fond of technelegy," he said, trying out the excuse that Harry had given him. He must have said it wrong or something because Quinn was giving him that strange look again. _I fucking hate Muggles_.

"Right...well I'm sure they have music where you come from, right?" Again, Draco just stared. They _did_ have music, yes, but it was all either instrumental or...well, Celestina Warbeck. He supposed he could always do a song by the Weird Sisters and claim that they were a very popular local band where he came from but even then, he had a feeling that when he was done, Quinn would be giving him the same curious look she always gave him. And truth be told, it was sort of unnerving. "Drake, you can't be serious. Everyone listens to music."

"I listen to music," he snapped, and she smirked. "Good music. I'm just...thinking about what song to sing. Especially since I doubt any of you Mu-uhm, any of you guys know who any of my bands are." There. That was a satisfactory answer, right? Quinn just laughed.

"Oh god, you're one of those _hipster_ English kids," she said, and Draco tried to ignore how pretty the girl looked when she smiled in favor of being annoyed with her. "That's great. Just great. Glee has yet to attract one of those." Draco still had a vague feeling that the girl was making fun of him and this caused him to look around the room before his eyes rested on the piano. Yes, he was sure there was a simple spell he could do to make it play on its own...

"If you don't believe me," he said, interrupting her giggles, "I could always demonstrate for you. Since you seem to find this whole 'me in Glee' situation _oh so_ very amusing."

"Well sorry that I doubt your artistic ability because you couldn't even open your lock," she sneered and Draco made a mental note to magically alter his lock so it opened every time just to avoid another encounter in which the girl next to him had to help him.

"I don't know how locks and music are possibly related," Draco responded, walking over to the piano and rubbing his hand over the top of it. Then he put his hand in his pocket and (thank _Merlin_ for undetectable extension charms) grabbed his wand, flicking it once toward the piano as he mumbled, "_Ludus Ipsum_." He sat down on the piano bench and gestured for Quinn to take a seat in one of the chairs lined up on the platforms across from him. She obliged, looking rather amused but still intrigued. Good. Now if only he knew a spell to make his performance flawless; maybe then it would stop the butterflies that were forming in his stomach as he put his fingers on the piano keys.

"Let's make this good," he whispered to the piano which brought down one of its keys in response. Almost like it was winking at him. He smiled. Then, to Quinn, he said, "It's called Magic Works," and he could almost feel the piano thinking of how to play it as he gauged her reaction, daring the other blond to make a Harry Potter joke. She didn't, though he did notice the corners of her mouth turn up.

Then, the piano started in on its work and Draco moved his hands to follow the moving keys to make it at least look like he was the one playing the piano. From her seat, Quinn raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"This one's going out to all the lovers out there," Draco spoke, smiling softly as fond memories of the Yule Ball came floating back to him. "Hold each other tight and keep each other warm..." He glanced over at Quinn and then began to sing, "_And dance your final dance. This is your final chance, to hold the one you love. You know you've waited long enough_."

Quinn would admit it; she was impressed. Drake's voice was warm. It wasn't particularly fantastic like Blaine's or made for rock anthems like Finn's and it didn't have the same deep, soothing feeling that Puck's did...But it was real and genuine; a little rough around the edges but in a good way. It gave someone the feeling of listening to something real and true, like he'd written the song himself. No, he wasn't fantastic by any means but then again, neither was she. She bit her lip; she could see what Rachel was so attracted to in a voice like that. It wasn't meant for pop songs or hip hop or even for a big classic rock mash-up, which seemed to be all that the New Directions was capable of. It was meant for ballads - _real_ ballads and easy listening piano solos like the one he was singing now. It was...pleasant, admittedly. Something she hadn't expected from a guy whose blank face looked as though it could kill innocent bystanders if he so had that power.

"_Now believe, that magic works. Don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt. Don't let this magic die. The answer's there, yeah, just look in her eyes. And don't believe that magic can die. No, no, no this magic can't die. So dance your final dance. 'Cause this is your final chance_."

As the piano finished its last notes, Draco let out a breath, smiling fondly at the instrument. He would admit, that felt nice. He had never actually sung before, that morning in choir being the exception. If he'd known how relieving it felt to belt out a song like that, he would have been doing more than mouthing along to the radio for years. It definitely would have helped a lot.

"Wow," Quinn said, and Draco snapped his attention back to her; he'd forgotten for a moment that he had an audience member. "Drake that was...that was amazing. Wow."

"Really?" Hm. He supposed it was just another thing he was talented at.

"Yes really." Quinn stood up and walked toward him, resting her hands on the piano. "Once the rest of the Glee club hears that, they're going to begging you to stay. We need more talent like yours." Draco must have still looked uncertain (though he was sure that he was keeping his expression blank) because the girl then took a seat next to him on the piano bench. "Look, I don't give compliments often. They're sort of a...rare thing with me. So just take my word for it, okay?"

Draco gave her a rare smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a brilliant Slytherin?"

She laughed. "If that's some sort of Harry Potter related pickup line," she teased, "I went through my dork-dating period already with Sam."

"_Harry Potter_ pick up line? Are you kidding me? Potter couldn't get a girl if he slipped her a love potion and held her captive for five years."

Quinn gave him that strange look again and he flushed. "You...are very strange, Drake. Very, very strange."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He gave her a sidelong glance to inspect her reaction. She was smiling - for some reason this made him very happy.

"I'm not quite sure yet."

"Hm." He rose from the bench, glancing at her curiously before walking toward the door. "Let me know at the audition then."

"What makes you think I'll know by then?" she called out after him, but he didn't respond. He just gave her another of his charming smiles before turning and walking out the door. Confused, Quinn just played a few bars on the piano before dropping her hand and deciding to follow Drake's idea of heading back to whatever class she had been skipping to get him to the choir room. He really was quite strange.

* * *

><p>His performance, though, was just as beautiful the second time. Quinn was pleased that he chose to do the same song in front of everyone else - as much as she'd like to hear the other music the boy was interested in, his rendition of Magic Works was flawless (even if she had no idea what the original sounded like, she doubted it could get better than his performance), and it was honestly perfect for his audition. Even Rachel was stunned into silence, and when Quinn surveyed the faces of the other Glee members, they all looked rather impressed. Drake pulled his hands away from the piano as he finished, looking slightly nervous as he sought her out in the small audience. She gave him a thumbs up before sharing a glance with Santana who just raised her eyebrows suggestively.<p>

"Wow, Drake," Schue said, rising from his stool to place a hand on the young blond's shoulders. Draco looked up at him, seemingly appalled that someone dared put their hands on him. "That was very impressive." The class all clapped in agreement, and Quinn caught the hint of a smile on Draco's face even as he shrugged Schuester's hand off. "I think I speak for all of us when I say...Welcome to Glee Club."

The squeal that came out of Rachel's mouth was almost inhuman and Quinn cringed for the poor kid as the brunette ran up to excitedly hug him. The blond's back stiffened, his eyes widened slightly, and he didn't seem to relax until Rachel had pulled away. Everyone else took a less excited route - he got a lot of handshakes, a few high fives, and several pats on the back. The only people who remained seated were Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, who were quietly discussing his performance while Quinn gauged his reaction to the club out of the corner of her eye.

"As much as I hate Berry," Santana was saying, "she sure knows how to pick them. Like, I know he's a ferret face but hot _damn_ I would take my panties off for him any day after seeing that."

"Even if you're Lebanese?" Brittany asked hurriedly, and Quinn gave her, her famous 'are you an idiot?' stare before responding.

"He is really talented. I just hope Berry follows through on her promise of allowing us to do a duet together in competition. We would kill." Britt and Santana exchanged smiles, mischievous smiles, and Quinn raised her eyebrows curiously. "What?"

"Uh huh, a 'duet'," Santana said and Brittany giggled next to her. "Is that what you're calling it these days, Q?"

Quinn flushed when she realized what her friends were implying. "Don't be retarded, Santana. That's not what I meant."

"Right, and I'm a virgin."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You just have to see couples and sex in everything," she muttered. "Now come on, let's go congratulate him." Then she rose from her chair and began to walk toward the newest member of their club, trying to ignore the knowing glances that her two closest friends exchanged behind her.

"Hey there stud," she said jokingly, taking Draco's hand and shaking it. "I told you that you were fantastic."

"That you did," was his simple reply as he met her gaze. "Thanks for being my practice audience earlier today." She heard Santana laugh quietly behind her but tried to ignore it as she gave him a warm smile.

"The pleasure was all mine."

He returned her smile with a smirk and then asked, "Speaking of which...have you decided yet?"

He still hadn't let go of her hand. Looking around the room - people were starting to stare, including Puckerman, who looked slightly annoyed - she said quickly, "Not yet," before dropping his hand and allowing Brittany and Santana to give him their congratulations. When all was said and done and everyone had taken their seats again, Drake decided to take the seat next to hers, something Santana was quick to make a joke about ("You'll have to add another blond ferret to your notebook to comment about his cock if this keeps up, Q."). Quinn, however, hardly acknowledged him for the rest of the meeting and made a point of avoiding looking in his direction as she exited the room. Because as much as she hated to admit it, the idea of what Santana and Brittany were implying was far from unsatisfactory. And that didn't go along with Quinn's plans for the year at all. No, it didn't go along with them one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: The song is really called Magic Works and it's by the Weird Sisters. YouTube it. It's a favorite of mine. c: **  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn had to hand it to Rachel - the girl was organized. After all, leave it to her to have a practice schedule out to every member of Glee by the third day of school. A practice schedule that included time for bathroom breaks, a dinner run (apparently they were ordering take out and needed to think of what they wanted; a takeout menu was attached to the back of the schedule), and even extra sheet music in case they lost the copies that Schuester gave them on the first day. She even put three spaces on the bottom where each member of New Directions was to write down three songs (one solo, one duet, and one group number) that they would like the group to perform that year. Overall, it was a very thorough schedule and it was that that got Quinn to agree to go to the first rehearsal at Rachel's house along with the rest of the group. She didn't figure any harm could come of it.

That was, of course, until Drake opened his mouth.

"I can't make it," he told Rachel bluntly by his locker, and Quinn tried very hard to make it look like she wasn't peeking around the edge of her locker door to eavesdrop. "Sorry to have gotten your hopes up but it's not something I really want to do."

"Yes, but Draco-"

"Drake."

"_Drake_, then, it's extremely vital that you go to this meeting! Everybody is going to be there and it's not going to sound right if we're missing even one member of the New Directions while rehearing. We'd have to rearrange every prearranged number that I have planned for us with _your_ vocals in mind and it would mess up the entire arrangement! Not to mention, you have a duet that I'd really rather have you practice."

"A duet?" Quinn heard the creaking of a locker door and looked over to see that Draco was staring into his own locker now, trying hard to avoid Rachel's intense gaze. "When exactly was it decided I was going to do a duet?"

"Long before you ever joined New Directions, I assure you," Rachel said and Quinn could almost imagine the look on Drake's face. "Don't you remember? When we were talking to Quinn, Brittany, and Santana I mentioned the fact that you sounded a bit like Sam, who was Quinn's original duet partner-"

"Stop." Surprisingly, Rachel did. "Did you just say _Quinn_?"

"Yes, Draco-"

"_Drake_ for Merlin's sake, Berry!"

"_Drake_, sorry, but didn't you realize this was going to happen when I mentioned it to Quinn herself at lunch yesterday?"

Draco mumbled something that sounded faintly like, "I thought you were just lying to her," to which Rachel responded, "Oh please, I never go back on my word."

He snorted. "How very Gryffindor of you. But even if I wanted to go, Berry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have any means of getting there."

"My address is attached-"

"Yes, your bloody _everything_ is attached to the schedule. But it's miles from my house and I'm afraid I don't own a car."

Quinn gripped the door of her locker as Rachel let out a dramatic gasp. "You don't own a car? How do you get to school every day? You don't ride the bus do you?"

"N-No, I...manage. I just don't own a car."

"Well you should have just told me that! I could give you a ride to my house, no problem. My dads are _very_ open when it comes to doing others favors."

Oh Rachel and her stupid _dads_. She would never shut up if Quinn didn't cut in. Being the Good Samaritan that she was, she made quite a show of closing her locker loudly, something that caused Draco and Rachel both to look at her.

"I couldn't help overhearing," she said kindly. "But did you say you needed a ride, Drake?"

"Eavesdrop often, Fabray?"

"Are we on a last name basis, then? Should I have addressed you as Malfoy?" His eyes widened and she smirked. "Right. Anyway, is that what I heard or not?"

"That is, in fact, what you heard," Rachel cut in, looking up at Quinn as though annoyed. "However, we were just getting to the bottom of that as I just offered my own chauffeur services in order to get Draco here-"

"Drake," both blonds said in unison, but Rachel didn't even pause.

"-to all of our meetings right on time. Early, even. He'd be able to help my dads and I set up while we waited for everyone else." She beamed brightly after saying this, as if being at the Berry residence with no one but Rachel and her fathers was something to be happy about. Draco just raised his eyebrows in response.

"No offense, Rachel," Quinn said in a tone that suggested all the offense in the world, "but I don't think Drake is really up for that. Besides, I'm sure he'd much rather go home first to get rid of his bags and books. Right, Drake?" The blond boy didn't say anything but he did give her a tight nod. "Of course you would. Now if you allowed him to do that, I would be more than happy to swing by to pick him up on my way to your place that way you weren't distracted by a guest and had time to set everything up for us. Don't you think that makes a much better plan?"

Rachel's happy expression dropped as she took in Quinn's words but she immediately perked back up as she began to speak. "That would be perfect actually, Quinn! I knew as head of the Cheerios you would know a little thing or two about organization. I should have addressed you first when I saw you standing there as that would have solved all of our problems. See, Drake? Now you can come to our meeting _and_ get there in back by way of your duet partner. You two could practice on the drive."

The two blonds exchanged looks that said that that definitely was _not_ going to happen, but Drake was at least not fighting Rachel's words anymore.

"You'd have to give her your address, of course, and you realize that you run the risk of being late or god forbid just the last ones to show up by going out of your usual way to pick him up, Quinn, but I'm sure that you could manage."

"Yes, I'm sure we could," Quinn said flatly, then she looked over at Draco. "So what do you say? Your address in exchange for my driving services? That way, we all win."

"I think this is just your way of figuring out where I live," Drake replied coolly, "but I suppose it couldn't hurt anyone."

"Great," Rachel beamed, and then she checked the watch on her wrist. "Now if you two will both excuse me, I have to start heading come. Finn's going out to get a few snacks that I forgot to pick up and I should be there when he shows up. Besides, my dads should be here any moment; they were supposed to pick up drinks." Then she scurried away, still a tiny ball of energy after a long school day, and Quinn shook her head. That girl was something else.

"For the record," Quinn said, turning back to Draco, "the only reason I offered up my services was because I heard the word 'duet' and then my name. I am not going to allow for your apathy to ruin my chances at getting a number at Sectionals this year."

"Of course," Draco replied, "and the only reason I agreed was because I fear you one day allowing Rachel to kidnap me. She's mental, that one."

"Agreed." Quinn leaned against the lockers. "So are you giving me that address or what?"

He smiled, shaking his head before giving up his address. The two agreed that she would pick him up around four and then went to part ways. However, before Quinn could walk away, Draco caught her by her arm. "Do you think," he asked, "that on our way there...we could sort of rehearse it? Or more..." He looked around as if he was saying something top secret. "Do you think you could teach me the song? I was looking at the music she gave us and I don't even know who John Travolta or Olivia Newton John _are_. Or what the bloody hell _Grease_ is..."

"She gave us a _Grease_ song?" Quinn raised her eyebrows when Draco nodded. "I haven't actually had time to even glance at...Wow, really, she didn't give that to herself and Finn? What song?"

"Summer Nights."

"Wow." She wrinkled her nose. "Sort of romantic but still. That's impressive considering..." She trailed off. No need to give Rachel more of a negative image than the girl created for herself. "But I digress. Yeah, we can definitely practice on the way there...I'll put the song on a CD and we can sing along to it. Is that okay?"

"Brilliant," Draco responded. "Thanks."

"Any time." She paused. "Have you really never heard of Grease?"

Draco chuckled. "I'll make this easy on you," he said. "If you've heard of it or if it's really popular here...I haven't heard of it."

"Really? So you haven't ever heard of like, Superman?"

"Who?"

"Or Brad Pitt?"

"Is that a musician?"

"An actor, actually. And you've never read any classics? _To Kill a Mockingbird_, _Huck Finn, Tale of Two Cities_...?"

Draco just stared at her blankly.

"That's pretty amazing," she said, and he shrugged.

"Being amazing is sort of what I'm good at."

"But you know about Harry Potter?"

He frowned. "Yeah," he said. "Him I'm familiar with."

Conversation faltered after that and they exchanged goodbyes once more. Quinn, however, couldn't get over the weird glazed-over look in Draco's eye when she mentioned Harry Potter nor could she forget how cold he grew after she brought up that topic of conversation.

* * *

><p>"We really have to sing <em>this<em>?" Draco said, sounding slightly offended as they listened to Summer Nights for the third time. "I mean, I'm sure I can do it, it's just..._this_?"

Quinn giggled, humming along to Olivia's part as they drove. Since picking Draco up, the two had driven in relative silence save for the rare moments when one of them would actually raise their voice and begin to sing along with the soundtrack. Quinn wasn't big on talking while driving, and she'd figured that Draco was the same. It just figures that the first time he spoke, it would be a complaint.

"It's pretty much a classic by now," she replied, glancing over at him quickly before looking back at the road. "I'm telling you _everyone_ loves _Grease_. It's a good choice, competitively thinking. And with the way the song is set up, you and I shouldn't have to really do much together but sing. No awkward choreography or anything. So kudos to Rachel."

"Awkward choreography?"

"Well not awkward, I guess. That's the wrong words. Just..." She pursed her lips. "Well normally when people do duets, they're dancing pretty close. Sam and I were always wrapped up in each other at some point and Rachel and Finn kissed at Nationals last year - that wasn't planned, though, that was just them being...morons." She shook her head to rid herself of the mental image. "Anyway, when girls and guys sing together it just always somehow gets turned into some big romantic affair and I wouldn't want to do that with you. It'd just be awkward."

"Indeed," Draco responded pointedly and when Quinn glanced over at him, she was met with a surprisingly icy stare. Figuring that she had insulted him somehow, she fell silent once more and stayed quiet until they arrived at Rachel's house, which was still surprisingly extravagant looking to the head Cheerio. It was very easy to forget that Rachel could have nice things like a big house with expensive furniture when she dressed like she got all of her clothes from the good will and acted like a charity case that didn't get enough love at home so she had to find it in show business. Evidently, Draco shared in these ideas, as he too looked rather surprised when Quinn pulled into the large driveway.

"Is she important then, this Rachel girl?"

Quinn met his curious glance with a raised eyebrow. "Sort of," she replied. "Everyone thinks she's pretty fantastic, which she is. When she's singing the right songs." She unbuckled her seat belt. "But...that's the only time she's important. Everywhere else, she's just sort of a loser. She's just really socially awkward and pathetic, really." She picked awkwardly at her fingernails. "For some reason, though, everyone in Glee just sort of worships her now. Especially the guys."

Draco smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Quinn immediately bristled and she glared at her companion, who surprisingly sunk back in his seat. "She stole my boyfriend," she said, her tone cold. "Thousands of times. Then she got my other ex wrapped around her finger and _tried_ to take my other ex to prom and..." She pursed her lips. "She's ruining my life. So no, I'm not jealous. I just have other reasons to hate her." Then she opened the door, stepping out of the car while Drake stared at her turned back.

Despite the fact that he had gotten to her, she still waited so that they could walk to the door together. She was mad, yes, but Draco was still going to be her duet partner if things went as planned; she didn't want to make him too angry and cause a rift before rehearsals. She had a feeling that wouldn't end well at all.

It was Finn who answered the door, much to Quinn's displeasure. He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise and then gave them a tight, awkward smile which Quinn responded to by shifting closer to the other blond. Draco just nodded in reply and stepped through the doorway, leaving the two exes alone.

"You sure have a habit of greeting the new kids, don't you, Quinn?"

That was uncalled for. She pushed past Finn with a simple roll of her eyes, walking quickly to catch up with Draco. She didn't need to deal with Finn; she wasn't going to put up with him. That wasn't part of her plan. But it didn't stop her from linking her arm with Draco's and whispering, "Please play along." He glanced back at Finn once before nodding to her. Feeling rather satisfied, she smiled and led Draco to Rachel's basement, where the New Directions usually rehearsed.

If Santana was being annoying during Glee Club, she became suddenly unbearable when Quinn and Draco entered the room. The force of her laughs actually caused her to fall off the arm of the chair she was sitting on and even after she hit the ground, she continued to laugh and clutch at her stomach. Quinn's cheeks burned and she let go of Draco's arm, but it didn't stop her friend from laughing for another five minutes about blond ferrets and mating season.

During rehearsals, it didn't get much better. As it turned out, Rachel's choreography, even in songs that weren't their duet, involved a lot of Quinn and Draco being in near constant contact, something that the brunette tried to justify with, "Well I didn't know if he'd be a good dancer or not so to cover up any possible mistakes, I had to put him with one of the best and Brittany and Artie always dance together and Santana covers up Finn and Puck when I can't so..." The two blonds exchanged a lot of contact during the first run through of their potential set list, and by the time they reached their first break, the two were actually too frustrated to even glance at one another and retreated to separate sides of the room to eat their snacks and get a drink of water. But even then, they weren't going to escape one another so easily.

"Drake." The blond looked up at the sound of his name to see two of the male members of Glee standing in front of him, arms crossed across their chest. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced," the guy on the left said. "I'm Puck. And this here," he gestured with his head toward the other boy, "is my man Finn. We're good friends of Quinn."

"Ah, the ex-boyfriends, I presume," Draco said and he took a sip of water. "How can I help you?"

Puck didn't seem to take kindly to being called the ex-boyfriend and his eyes narrowed. "What's going on with you and Quinn?"

"Yeah, what do you think you're playing at?" Finn cut in and Draco snorted.

"We're duet partners," he said. "And she drives me to rehearsal. And apparently we're locker neighbors. That's all."

"Then what was up with Glee yesterday?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"Your audition," Finn said. "Some stupid love song no one's ever heard of." Draco's eyes narrowed. "You were staring at Quinn almost the entire time."

Draco frowned. "I was not."

"Yes. You were." Puck stepped forward. "I don't know who you think you are but leave Quinn alone. She's been through a _lot_ lately and she doesn't need little British faeries flying in from Neverland to mess her up any more than she is."

"That's very funny that you would say that to me," Draco said with a smirk, "seeing as, from what I understand, you two were part of what 'messed her up', as you put it." He raised an eyebrow. "Or was Quinn lying about that?"

"Don't fuck with me, pretty boy," Puck said and Finn nodded his stern agreement. "Quinn's really sensitive underneath it all. If you do anything at all to hurt her-"

"What are you going to do? Lecture me some more? Ooh, scary threat."

Puck moved toward him and Draco's hand immediately flew to his pocket. Though he knew that he couldn't necessarily start throwing hexes out left and right (some wizarding laws were universal), it gave him a bit of comfort to feel the grip of his hawthorn wand beneath the denim of his jeans. It gave him a sense of security, knowing that if he had to protect himself, he could. Luckily, though, Puck wasn't going in to hurt him. He just got down close to his face and said, "Just promise me you won't hurt her."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not even _interested_ in-"

"Promise me!"

"Alright! If it'll make you feel any bloody better, I won't hurt Quinn. Merlin's beard..."

Puck gave him a curious look before pulling away from him. "Come on, Finn. Rachel's starting to give me that I-know-what-you're-up-to-Puckerman look, and I really don't want to deal with her right now." And then they were gone as suddenly as they'd come. Draco shook his head. _Muggles_.

On the other side of the room, Quinn wasn't fairing much better. Though she had easily evaded Santana by telling Brittany to distract the Latina for the better part of the break, her grand entrance into the room on Draco's arm hadn't missed everyone's gaze.

"He's gay," Kurt said simply as he took a seat next to her. Quinn just stared at him.

"Who's gay?"

"Drake," came from her left, and she turned to see Blaine taking a seat on her other side. "I sensed it the moment he started playing the piano."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Okay," she said, "I'm sorry but just because you might want him to be gay, he's not. I assure you."

"Oh, but he is," Kurt insisted. "Look at him. Puck and Finn are completely harassing him-"

"They're _what_?"

"-and he looks as though Santana just offered to have sex with him. Except not really because when she actually _did_ do that, he looked completely disgusted."

"He does _not_ look like-Kurt, that's...He's not gay."

"I don't know, Quinn," Blaine said, tilting his head as he studied the blond across the room. "Those pants and _that_ hairstyle says that he takes it up the-"

"Blaine, please!" Quinn wrinkled her nose in distaste. She had absolutely no problem at all with gays - she really didn't. Kurt was wonderful, and Blaine was one of the most talented people she knew, and she would love them both until the day she died. But there was no way in Hell that Drake was gay. There just wasn't. And that thought definitely wasn't stemming from the growing disappointment in the pit of her stomach as she thought of the idea that he might be off the market for her. It definitely wasn't at all. "Have you two ever just stopped to think that maybe he is a classy, well-dressed, talented British exchange student?"

"Well, actually we know he's that," Blaine said with a smirk. "We just also suspect that he's gay."

"Well he's not," Quinn said pointedly. "Also, _what_ are Puck and Finn doing?"

"Something about defending your honor," Kurt said with a sigh. "Chivalry at its stupidest." Quinn had to agree with that. If _those_ were the morons that were attempting to defend her honor, it was as good as dead. After all, they were the ones that tarnished it in the first place.

"You can say that again," Quinn huffed, sitting back on the couch cushions. "Where do those two come off harassing Drake?"

"I think they think you're dating," Blaine said with a shrug. "But that's just because they don't know that he's-"

"Call him gay again, Blaine Anderson, and you will soon learn how quickly my foot can find your balls."

"That man has taken it up the ass, Quinn Fabray, and I will not rest until you see the light!"

Quinn was honestly too amused to glare, so she settled on rolling her eyes instead. "You are ridiculous. Drake and I are _not_ dating, and he is _not_ gay."

"Well it's one or the other, Fabray, because he's looking over here and either that sultry stare is for me...or it's for you."

_What_? She allowed herself to glance over in Draco's direction and sure enough, there he was. Staring. Though she wouldn't necessarily classify that look as sultry; more interested, curious, with an intensity in his eyes that she'd only seen before when he was looking at the piano. So unless he was interested in pianos as well as people, she figured that Blaine must be doing what he and Kurt tended to do and was reading too far into things. That was the only logical explanation.

"We'll see you later, though, Quinn," Kurt said, resting a hand on her knee. "I see celery sticks and lord knows I can't resist a good ranch dip." And then he and Blaine were off to the snack table leaving her feeling confused, upset, and more frustrated than ever. She hated boys. Even the gay ones.

* * *

><p>"Rehearsal was...fun."<p>

There they were - in the dreaded scene. Sitting in Quinn's car. In Draco's driveway. Just sitting. Talking. Neither wanting to say goodbye. It was honestly so cliche that Quinn reminded herself to be as short as possible. This wasn't part of the plan. This wasn't what she wanted...

"I'll pick you up the same time on Wednesday?" She looked up at him from under her lashes, not really wanting to see the look on his face.

"Yeah. Sure. Same time." Drake paused before unbuckling his seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride. It was very kind of you."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Then he was gone. Quinn sighed before turning on the radio and pulling out of his driveway, giving him one last wave before she disappeared. She really had to stop this unnecessary infatuation. It would get her nowhere if she didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

No. No, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. He was just settling into this new school setting; he was _finally_ getting Santana to stop her Harry Potter jokes and he had _finally_ convinced Rachel that her favorite perfume gave him a rash so that she wouldn't hug him anymore. He was _just_ getting used to the practice schedule and being around Quinn all the time and Finn's bad jokes and Puck's not-so-surreptitious glares and Mike's obsession with Asian culture and being around a bloody _wheelchair_ when it'd be so easy to heal Artie with magic and Brittany's stupidity and Tina's quiet talent and weird tendency to break down into tears and _everything_ that being in Glee club entitled him to. He was getting used to it; it was normal. Brittany didn't even think he was related to the Muggle Queen of England anymore. So why, why, why _why_ did his bloody emotions have to go and muck it up?

He sensed him before he saw him. It had always happened every time Harry was around - his hands got clammy for no reason, his stomach turned, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and he could _feel_ those piercing green eyes staring at him before he actually knew what was happening. The only thing he couldn't figure out by the time Harry had reached his locker, leaning against it with a satisfied looking smirk, was why the bloody Hell he was there in the first place.

"You look good in Muggle clothes," he said when Draco turned to look at him, and the look in his eye was way too suggestive for a Monday morning. Caught off guard and weakened by all the bloody _feelings_ he'd been around for the past weeks, Draco blushed. "It's a pity you didn't take a liking to them back home. I always told you that you looked rather nice in my clothes."

"They were always too big," Draco mumbled, turning away to return to opening his lock. He hoped to God Santana didn't show up. If he had to explain that he was talking to Harry sodding Potter, she might actually die of laughter. And that was not something that he wanted to deal with.

"I thought you looked nice in them anyway." Draco didn't look up from his locker; he just continued to open his lock and fish around for his books. "I've missed you, Draco."

"Drake," the blond said automatically and he turned to face Harry in time to see him cringe.

"Right. Drake."

Oh, now why did he have to go and give him _that_ look? Harry knew that Draco couldn't resist _that_ look with all his heartbreak and bloody angst written across his face in letters that might as well scream to the entire world that Harry's homosexual emotions were on the fritz. Draco sighed and stepped away from his locker before gesturing Harry to him. The brunette gave in without hesitation, nuzzling into Draco's neck as they embraced. Draco held him for a few moments, remembering for a few minutes _why_ it was so damn hard for him to leave the wizarding world. But then he released Harry and he knew it was too soon, but he'd seen the way that Kurt and Blaine were treated by some of the bitchier Muggles around the school and he wasn't willing to give up more than Glee itself had actually taken away from him. Not for Harry. Not for the boy who put the wizarding world before him.

Harry, though, seemed to happy to even get that hug and gave Draco a blinding smile anyway. Or at least, he did until Draco said, "Harry, what are you doing here?" and his smile immediately vanished as if Draco had Banished it from his face.

"Am I not allowed to visit you?" he asked, brow furrowing. Draco frowned slightly.

"According to school policy? Not really, no."

Harry smirked. "'According to school policy'? Wow, Draco, what happened to your inner Slytherin?"

"Slytherin house would rather not associate itself with me," Draco hissed, surprised by the venom in his own tone, "so I thought I'd just help them along. I'm serious, Harry, if you plan on Confunding everyone in the bloody school-"

"Draco Malfoy, protecting Muggles. I never thought I'd see the day."

Ugh - he knew he'd corrupted the stupid Boy Who Lived in more ways than in bed. He _knew_ it. And it was a very sad day indeed when Harry Potter was acting more like a Slytherin than he. Very, very sad. "I have built my life here, Harry," he finally said, too tired to argue. "I have...friends. Sort of. You can't just go and magically fuck with their heads. Isn't there some sort of law about that?"

Harry frowned. "If it means the protection of our people? No, it's perfectly legal. And I'm sorry to tell you, _Drake_-" Draco cringed, "- but I sort of already implemented myself into their school system as an exchange student. I'm here for a week and then they'll all think I left due to problems back home." A pause fell between them. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Don't," Draco said suddenly, meeting his eye. "Don't go there, Harry, please. Don't even think that I wouldn't want you here." He was met with a hard stare. How in the world had he managed to ever be in a relationship with this man? "I _am_ happy to see you. I am. But..." He looked around them, careful to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. Rachel had made it a habit of hers and he honestly didn't want her listening to this. "Can I talk to you in private? We could use the choir room, no one's in there during first period." Harry's eyes widened and Draco quickly realized his fault. "No, no, _no_ not like that. Merlin, Potter, you're such a pervert. We just really have to talk before you meet anyone else. It's important."

"Yeah, if it's important," Harry said, his brow knitting somewhat in concern but before Draco could reassure him that it wasn't anything life threatening or something like that, he heard a familiar voice from behind his ex.

"Drake?" _Fuck_. How could he have forgotten Quinn? Quinn, who he spent his mornings with. Quinn, who he walked to first period. Quinn, who apparently had to be attached to his hip because they were singing together. Quinn, who had a knack for showing up when he really didn't want to see her.

Harry turned around, raising a curious eyebrow at the pretty girl that met his gaze and Draco raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, Quinn."

"Hey," she said, though she sounded uncertain, like she wasn't sure if she should be speaking or not. "Uhm...I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to the choir room to go over the duet, but..." Her brow knitted. "Who's your friend?"

Before Draco could stop him, Harry stupidly stepped forward with his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Quinn just stared at him. "Really? Are you...Are you kidding me?" She did not sound amused. "Good one, Drake. Get a hold of the new kid and play some sort of weird prank. Ha. Hilarious. I'm dying." She frowned. "Good job on the accent, though, it sounds almost real."

Harry's brow furrowed. "What are you-?"

"Yeah, funny story about that, Quinn," Draco interrupted, grabbing hold of Harry's arm. "But it'll have to wait. I have to..uhm, we have to..." He exchanged looks with Harry, who then finished, "We apparently have to talk."

"Right. He and I have to talk."

Quinn looked unnecessarily disappointed. "So you...don't want to help me skip Spanish?"

"I'm a bit...I have to show him around, Quinn. He's a new exchange student and...It's a moral obligation if anything." Quinn still looked unhappy which made him feel guilty. "Can't you find Puck or something? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to skip with you." More than willing. Way more than willing. Draco's stomach turned at the idea of her being alone with her ex for an extended period of time but with Harry there for a week...he figured it might be best to separate himself from her as much as possible. Harry wasn't exactly known for being a good sharer. Then again, neither was he.

"Yeah...yeah I think I'll do that," Quinn said, pursing her lips. "Just...come find me if you guys finish early. We might be able to fit in some practice."

"I will. I promise." He ignored Harry's questioning look before exchanging nods with Quinn. When she finally walked away, he tightened his grip on Harry's arm and started pulling him toward the choir room.

"Ow, bloody _Hell_," Harry said as Draco released him and ushered him into the empty room. "What was that about, Draco? Why did she seem to think my name was some sort of joke?"

Draco momentarily ignored him. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, casting a quick _Muffliato_ charm on the doors before turning to face Harry again. "They know," he said, and Harry gave him a questioning look. "About you. About me. About...about _us_."

Harry looked somewhat offended. "I didn't realize you were that ashamed about our past."

"What?" Again, he quickly realized his fault. "No, Harry, not _that_, I haven't even told them...They don't know about...Harry, they know about wizards!"

Harry blinked at him. "Pardon?"

"They know. About wizards. About you and V-Voldemort and the war...They know about Sirius and my dad and how my mom saved you and they've written _books_ about it, Harry! Children's books! Everyone in the bloody country and _more_ apparently know about you and your stupid Muggle relatives and they make _jokes_ about it. Jokes!"

"Draco, that can't be possible-"

"On my first day here, this creepy girl named Rachel told Quinn and her friends that my name was Draco Malfoy and one of Quinn's friends replied, and I quote, 'We have some serious Harry Potter shit going on here.'" Harry furrowed his brow but said nothing. "Everyone makes jokes about me using magic to charm my way into their hearts. They constantly ask me what it's like to get the Dark Mark and fucking _Santana_ almost split her side when she realized that I had a 'tattoo' of it. Brittany asked me if I knew Dumbledore and Artie likes to make Granger references every time I know something someone else doesn't and _fuck_ Harry they know! They have _books_! Books, for Merlin's sake!"

"Draco, calm down," Harry said sternly, but even as he spoke, he sat down in one of the chairs, not trusting his legs to keep him standing. "I'm sure there's...there's a logical explanation for this..."

"Oh, really Harry? Please - tell me. Tell me why we have laws and Secrecy Statures a-and why we even bother pretending that Muggles know nothing about us when they have bloody _books_ written about us. I'm dying to know everything. Please tell me, oh wise Chosen One."

"Shut up, Malfoy, and let me think."

Draco took a seat next to the brunette, immediately pinching the bridge of his nose when he was settled. Why was everything complicated? Why? Why did Muggles know about wizards and why was Draco attending a Muggle high school and _why_ did Harry have to show up right out of the blue when he had finally just stopped all of the jokes thrown his way? Why were the two most famous wizards (or the most famous and most infamous) sitting in a classroom in Muggle America? Why was this supposed to be passed off as normal?

"Maybe...Maybe someone from the future came and wrote them. O-Or maybe it's just a coincidence. Or maybe a wizard wrote them under a pen name."

Draco frowned. Those seemed like really lame answers; like something out of a cliche fiction novel. "Or maybe Muggles have been stalking us all along, Harry. Or maybe aliens from Mars decided to give us a history of its wars."

"You're mocking me."

"Very good; I see you're still adept at winning such small battles."

"Have you ever actually _looked_ at these books they told you about, Draco?" This question was not meant as a retort; Harry had simply gotten back on topic. It was such a familiar conversation swing, Draco actually felt pained in his chest.

"Well if we're being honest..."

"You don't even know what they look like, do you?"

"Or who they're written by. I didn't want to draw attention to myself...people seemed shocked I didn't know they were a book series."

Harry laughed, though without humor. "Well I guess I know what we're doing after class ends."

"Hm?" Draco glanced over at him.

"Book shopping."


End file.
